


Saved

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Boyfriends, Comfort, Dreams, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Kissing, Love, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Nightmares, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie comfort, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie assures Richie after he had a nightmare.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Saved

“Do you understand? You saved me.” Eddie shooshed his boyfriend whose entire body shook as he painfully cried. Sleeping at night was becoming tougher. Yes, they both had their fair share of nightmares, but this one was the worst that Richie could ever experience. He awoke screaming, thrashing about, almost whacking Eddie in the face. Somehow, Eddie got him to stop, holding down both of his arms down and telling him as calmy as possible to wake up. 

Normally, the dream always ended with Eddie dying, but this time it was different. It was Richie who had carried Eddie out of the tunnels in which were collapsing on them. Except, Richie didn’t grab Eddie. It was Pennywise.

Richie let out a whimpering sob, burying his face into Eddie’s shoulder, clinging to him, fearing that if he let go, Eddie wouldn’t be there anymore. This had almost become a nightly routine. They didn’t want to think about both of them having a nightmare at the same time. What would that be like? Eddie was not interested in finding out. 

Moving his hand in slow motions against Richie’s back, he noted that his breathing was too fast. The man’s heartbeat was so loud that Eddie could just feel it beating against his chest.

“What if I didn’t get you out of the tunnel?” Richie’s voice was near hysterics. 

It wasn’t an appropriate time to laugh, but for some reason, Eddie smiled at such a thought. He parted from the hug trying to make the man look him in the eyes. Without his glasses, Richie couldn’t see a thing. However, he knew when Eddie was near. Placing a gentle hand on his cheek, Eddie smiled.

“Rich, what matters is that you did get me out. And I’m here,” Eddie assured in a soft tone.

Hearing those words still wasn’t enough for Richie. Clearly, the dream was the worst nightmare of all. How was he going to get him to go back to sleep?

Kissing the side of his neck, Eddie soothed him, running his fingers down Richie’s back. That’s what Richie did to help him calm down. Slowly, Richie’s tears stopped. Same with his shaking. 

“I’m here. I’m safe. I’m with you. And you’re never going to lose me,” he told him comfortingly. “And there’s no way you’re leaving me. You’re mine.”

Mine. Eddie marked his territory on him. For the first time, Richie was someone else’s property. “You gonna buy me a collar?”

There was the Richie that Eddie knew. “Shut up, you asshole!”

“‘Cause I do have one saved when I was dating your mom.”

“Now you’re just asking to be shoved off the bed!” Eddie whacked him with a pillow.

Slowly, they drifted off to sleep, holding each other.


End file.
